


Forever dirty, Forever lovely

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Pictures, Reminiscing, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven's eyes widened and his heart skipped as he started at the accidental adorability which was Connie Maheswaren. He quickly reached for his phone and took a picture of her, now with a streak of gold across her brown face, looking proud at that. “Oh my god.. You haven’t changed.” He adored as he looked through his pictures, finding his target.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & White Diamond, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Kudos: 15





	Forever dirty, Forever lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a challenge on a discord.. but it was a fun write

Steven didn’t expect to see her when he, Spinel and Yellow returned from their ambassadorial trip, but he wasn’t complaining. Not like it was strange to see the part time LHW R&D director on Homeworld. Rather if it was with him or for her own reasons, Connie Maheswaren was a common face. That being said he couldn’t help the blaze of excitement and amusement at the scene.

Connie walked with the likes of White (Who since their last encounter remained human height), discussing some possible project she was or will be working on and where and when she’ll need the Diamond assistance, who looked very intrigued by whatever Connie was proposing. Separating with Yellow, who stated she needed to get back to assembling gems, and Spinel, who was needed to help the Pearls in their next broadcast; Steven made his way over to the direction Connie and White went. The two were so engrossed in their conversation, neither seemed to notice the hybrid behind them. 

“Do you think it’s possible?” 

“I believe so, but this is more than just an alternative way to keep the gem race growing without harming a planet, it’s a social experiment too one that, if successful, WILL change gem culture.” Connie warned. “We’re making preparations at Little Homeworld now, teaching the basics and anatomical structure at Little Homeschool, but don’t expect any trial runs anytime soon. Could be months before we start testing.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“It is fine,” the matriarch assured, “months are attoseconds when you're as old as I am, Twilight.” She smiled as gently as possible. “If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask, Twilight. I am free for you to use.”

“I appreciate that White, truly” Connie nodded, her face still neutral and business-like, but her eyes were a bit softer. “I might have to take you up on that.”

“I hope you will..Now, I believe Starlight requires your attention.” She smiled at the hybrid behind them. “He’s been so patient.”

“Patience is a component to eavesdropping.”Connie let a small grin upon her face. 

“Be that as it may, I must be off. Starlight, I hope to hear about your trip before you go.”

“Of course, White,”

She nodded at the two before turning the left corner in the hall, while Steven and Connie went straight.

Once he was sure that no gems would appear, Steven made his move.

“Heartberry!”

Connie squealed as her collar was nipped from behind. “Mister!” She called as he held her tight and close enough to lift her off the ground a few inches. His palms find her hips, as always. “You missed me?” She kissed his temple, humming as he kissed upward towards her cheek.

“Yup, two weeks without Heartberry makes Mister...” He kissed under her chin with a ‘ _Chu!’_ from release.

“A very…” ‘ _Chu!’_ Another on her chin, evoking a giggle.

“Affectionate boy.“ ‘ _CHU!!’_ He kissed the left corner of her lip teasingly, making her lean into him. 

“I’m sure the otherworldly diplomats kept you quite busy.” She patted his cheek carringly, a fox grin on her face. 

“Eh, just made me miss you more. My Home sweet home.” 

Connie rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek. “Charmer, it’s things like that, that make people think we're more than friends.”

He just chuckled at her as he placed her down. Looking at her face, he saw something that brought the one of the biggest smiles she ever saw on him.

“What’s that smile for? Something on my face.” She grinned toothy at the hybrid.

“As a matter of fact. Yes, your nose is stained with dust? Soot?..

“Hard-dust,” She answered “ yeah, there were a number of poofs at the lab in yellow’s sector.Guest some stuck on me.”

She tried to wipe her face clean of the golden and sparkling dust “Did I get it?”

Steven's eyes widened and his heart skipped as he started at the accidental adorability which was Connie Maheswaren. He quickly reached for his phone and took a picture of her, now with a streak of gold across her brown face, looking proud at that. “Oh my god.. You haven’t changed.” He adored as he looked through his pictures, finding his target. 

“What are you talking about, Mister?” She pondered with a curious pout.

Steven looked at her before showing her two pictures of her on the screen. The one he just took and one from when they were kids.

The younger Connie was wearing blue overalls over a yellow shirt torn at the knee, her hair a bit out of place under a backwards cap, and little cuts on her cheeks and lips, and dirt smudged across her cheeks and nose, most likely from a game of roughhousing at strawberry fields.

The current Connie donned black overalls that were a bit dusty at the knees over a blue crop top and a navy lab coat, Her hair was a bit out of place giving her a bit of a half bang on her left side, Gold hard-light dust stretched from cheek to cheek. 

.In both pictures, Connie donned the same prideful and bright smile. The same exact tooth showing smile that made him weak in the same way.

“Steven you gotta delete it.” she said as she reached for it. 

“No way, that’s happening,” He snickered, keeping it away from her hand. “ I need it for preservation purposes! And for evidence!” He said as he dodged out of a way of a grab from her.

“You mean Blackmail.” she accused as she hopped for the phone.

“No way not this. This right here's my photographic time capsule.” He chortled as he dodged yet another attempt from enticing him to put the phone away.

“Hmmph! I don’t know if I’m cool with you teasing me with those pictures.” She pouted, turning her lip up to fight the grin hidden behind it. 

“Never.” he stated truthfully as he folded his hands at the curve of her back, before kissing her tenderly, lovingly and longingly making her hum and moan as they deepened it He broke it with a silent pop. Opening his eyes to her smile... The smile in his pocket and his heart. 

That forever dirty, forever loving smile.. 


End file.
